Phenomenal Amour
by AJ Styles P1
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Ash y Serena se separaron, el destino planea que se encuentren, pero ¿Que tantas cosas cambiaron?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

 **Hola aquí de vuelta a la vida AJ Styles P1, con un nuevo Fan Fic, hace mucho que estuve pensando en escribir este nuevo Fic, pero por varios motivos (los cuales explicare al final, con un ligero aviso) no pude seguir con esto. Pero bueno, quitando eso de lado comencemos con esto.**

 _ **10 Años Atrás (Pueblo Paleta, Región Kanto, 6:30 PM) …**_

Nos encontramos afuera de una casa del Pueblo, esta casa no era muy diferente a las demás, era una casa de alrededor 2 pisos de color blanco con algunos toques rojos, la casa tenía un toque rustico, y afuera de esta casa se encuentran 2 mujeres, una mujer alrededor de los 37 años de cabello café, tez blanca y ojos azules, ella vestía una blusa de color azul marino y un pantalón verde oscuro con unos pequeños zapatos negros, y a lado de ella estaba una chica de 15 años una chica de cabello rubio miel, ojos azules. Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, un vestido rosa clavel y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas botas marrones, porta un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra, en el cual hay un moño pequeño también del mismo color, ambas mujeres cargaban unas cuantas maletas. Ellas se encuentran tocando la puerta, a los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de 38 años la cual viste un vestido azul y un chaleco rosa, esta mujer tiene el cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-Hola Grace, Serena, pasen- _Dijo la señora con una sonrisa_.

-Gracias Delia/Sra. Ketchum- _Dijeron al unisonó las 2 mujeres_.

Al entrar las 3 mujeres se sentaron en la sala y Delia decidió traer unas tasas de té.

-Disculpe Señora Ketchum… – _Dijo Serena tomando su tasa de té_.

-Si dime, ¿Qué paso Serena? – _Pregunto Delia_.

-Bueno… Quería saber si esta Ash en casa- _Respondió Serena con un ligero rubor_.

-Está en su cuarto, si quieres sube a verlo- _Dijo Delia guiñándole el ojo a Serena, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara_.

-Gr-gracias Sra. Ketchum- _Agradeció Serena subiendo las escaleras_.

-Se ve que le atrae tu hijo- _Dijo Grace tomando de su té_.

-Jejeje si… El único que no se da cuenta es Ash- _Respondió Delia riendo mientras tomaba una taza de té_.

 _ **2° Piso**_ **…**

Nos encontramos en una habitación la cual parecía ser de un chico adolecente, tenía algunos trofeos de diversas disciplinas deportivas y culturales: desde Baseball y Futbol Americano, hasta Escultura y Guerra de Bandas, en la cama nos encontramos a un chico de alrededor de 17 años recientemente cumplidos el cual vestía unos pantalones azul rey, una playera negra y unos tenis rojos con toques azul, este chico tenía tez morena, ojos morrones, unas marcas con forma de "z", cabello negro, y tenía puesta una gorra de color rojo con toques blancos, el nombre de este chico era Ash Ketchum, Ash estaba acostado escuchando música, parece relajado, pero no se dio cuenta que abrieron la puerta de su habitación, la persona que la abrió fue Serena la cual quería darle una sorpresa a este chico, asi que se acercó sigilosamente para sorprenderlo… o eso pensaba hacer.

-Serena sé que estás ahí- _Dijo Ash mientras escuchaba música_.

-Eso no es justo- _Dijo Serena haciendo pucheros_.

-Jajaja… Lo sé, lo sé, perdona, hola Serena- _Dijo Ash dándole un beso a la mejilla a Serena, haciendo que se sonrojara_.

-Ho-hola Ash- _Dijo Serena sonrojada_.

\- ¿Cómo estas Serena? ¿Qué te trae por acá? – _Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Pues tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- _Respondió Serena con una mirada algo triste_.

\- ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Ash preocupado por la reacción de Serena_.

-Pues te tengo malas noticias- _Respondió Serena algo decaída_.

 _ **Mientras en la sala…**_

-Asi que se van a ir a la región de Kalos… - _Dijo Delia terminando su té_.

-Si Delia, me promovieron, y Kalos me ofrece un mejor pago y mejores oportunidades- _Dijo Grace_.

-Entiendo, y ¿Qué piensa Serena de esto? – _Pregunto Delia_.

-Pues fue difícil al principio, pero después me apoyo con esta decisión, aunque me preocupa un poco- _Dijo Grace preocupada_.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – _Pregunto Delia preocupada_.

-Por Ash… - _Respondió Grace_.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ash? – _Pregunto Delia_.

-Ya sabes para Serena, Ash es una persona muy importante para ella, hizo que fuera más segura de sí misma, además que Serena tiene sentimientos por Ash, no sé cómo le vaya a afectar- _Respondió Grace_.

-Tienes razón… - _Dijo Delia preocupada_.

 _ **Mientras con Ash y Serena**_ **…**

-Asi que te vas a Kalos… - _Dijo Ash comprendiendo lo que pasaba_.

-Si Ash- _Dijo Serena con la cabeza baja_.

\- Y ¿Qué piensas sobre esto? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Quiero que mi mamá sea feliz, y la voy a apoyar en todo momento- _Respondió Serena_.

-Eso me alegra Serena, espero que a tu mamá le vaya bien y a ti también- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

-Si… - _Dijo Serena algo apagada_.

\- ¿Qué tienes Serena? – _Pregunto Ash algo extrañado por la respuesta de Serena_.

\- _"Supongo que tengo que decírselo ahora, si no lo hago, quizá no tenga otra oportunidad… Asi que es momento de Actuar"_ – _Pensó Serena_ -Ash…

-Si Serena ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Tengo algo que decirte… - _Respondió Serena_.

-Está bien, dime… - _Dijo Ash algo curioso_.

-Yo… Ammm Yo… Bueno tú me…- _Balbuceaba Serena_.

-Si dime- _Dijo Ash algo extrañado_.

\- ¡Serena!, ¡baja ya nos vamos! – _Grito Grace desde la sala_.

\- _"Maldición"_ – _Se quejaba Serena y junto con Ash bajaban las escaleras_.

Al bajar Grace y Serena, junto a Ash y su mamá salían de la casa, ya que afuera de este estaba un taxi, el cual las llevaría al aeropuerto, Grace y Delia se despidieron con un abrazo y se alejaron un poco para dejar a Ash y Serena solos.

-Bueno, creo que esto es el adiós- _Dijo Ash_.

-Si Ash, fue genial haberte conocido- _Expresaba Serena con un sonrojo_.

-Lo mismo digo, fue una fortuna haber convivido contigo, eres una persona muy importante para mí- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿D-de verdad Ash? Porque yo también siento lo mismo- _Pregunto Serena con sonrojo notorio_.

-Sí, y quizá no sea la última vez que nos veamos- _Dijo Ash_.

\- ¿Tú crees? – _Pregunto Serena ilusionada_.

-Sí, quizá no en unos meses o años, pero algún día nos veremos de nuevo- _Dijo Ash_.

-Eso espero Ash- _Dijo Serena sintiéndose mejor_.

-Además que recuerda, nuestros lasos no se van a romper, los amigos son para siempre- _Dijo Ash con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿A-amiga? – _Pregunto Serena esperando lo peor_.

-Si Serena, ¿Qué no somos amigos? – _Pregunto Serena_.

\- _"Para el solo soy una amiga… No, no puede ser"_ – _Pensó Serena_.

-Y recuerda Serena, dijimos que no nos rendiríamos hasta el final, para cumplir nuestros objetivos, a pesar de la distancia, esa es nuestra filosofía- _Dijo Ash no mirando a ver a Serena_.

-Si… - _Exclamo Serena alejándose un poco de Ash_.

-Espero y recuerdes eso Serena- _Ash voltio a ver a Serena_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te alejas? – _Pregunto Ash_.

-Por nada Ash, espero nos volvamos a ver- _Respondió Serena abrazando a Ash, aunque por dentro estuviera devastada_.

-Yo también espero lo mismo- _Expreso Ash aceptando el abrazo_.

Serena y su mamá se empezaron a meter sus maletas a la cajuela del taxi con ayuda del taxista y Ash, al terminar el taxista se metió a su taxi, para dejarlos solos.

-Bueno, creo que este es el adiós- _Dijo Grace con unas pocas lágrimas_.

-Sí, me gusto haberte conocido Grace, espero que nos volvamos a ver- _Dijo Delia con una sonrisa_.

-Yo también espero eso, y Ash por favor cuida a tu mamá- _Dijo Grace_.

-Lo hare Sra. Grace, tiene mi palabra, cuídense mucho- _Dijo Ash_.

-Lo haremos Ash- _Dijo Grace dándose la vuelta para meterse al taxi_ -Serena vámonos- _Dijo Grace dirigiéndose a su hija_.

-Si mamá… - _Dijo Serena dando media vuelta para ir directamente al taxi_ - _"Que mal que no pude decirle lo que siento a Ash, porque me sentí mal que Ash me llamara amiga, él no sabía que me gustaba, me hubiese gustado que se enterara, tengo que expresárselo ahora…Es ahora o nunca"_ - _Pensaba Serena_ \- ¡Ash!... – _Grito Serena llamando la atención de Ash_.

-Qué paso Sere… - _No pudo terminar ya que Serena corrió hacia él y rápidamente le robo un beso, dejando a Ash fuera de base_.

Y antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, Serena corrió y se metió al taxi para que Ash no la viera, el taxi empezó a avanzar dejando a Delia sorprendida, y a Ash aturdido por el beso.

\- _"Ash espero volverte a ver, cuídate mucho amor mío"_ – _Pensó Serena alejándose de la visión de Ash_.

" _ **Hay veces que los caminos de 2 personas se separan, pero tarde o temprano esos caminos se vuelven a cruzar"**_

 _ **Continuara**_ **…**

 **Al fin… Después de varias semanas, varias cosas que me pasaron, cambios, nuevo horario, nueva vida en teoría, les traigo esta nueva historia, y se estarán preguntando ¿Y las otras 2? Bueno, estoy avanzando con los capítulos, próximamente saldrán, como estudio en la tarde, no me da mucho tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, les avanzare de poquito a poquito, no se preocupen.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo ya será lo que pasa en la actualidad, espero y les guste esta nueva aventura**

 **El aviso es que no subiré capítulos tan seguido, pero tratare de ser constante, espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**

 **#TooSweet**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Hola aquí de vuelta a la vida AJ Styles P1, con un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic. Pero bueno, quitando eso de lado comencemos con esto.**

 _ **Actualidad (Ciudad Lumiose, Región Kalos, 9:00 AM) …**_

Nos encontramos en la bella ciudad Lumiose, lugar donde la moda y la tecnología tienen un balance sin igual, específicamente nos encontramos en un departamento donde una mujer de 25 años, de cabello color miel, que por cierto era largo, ojos azules. Vistiendo unos pantalones apretados negros, una blusa negra con toques blancos y una chamarra blanca. La chica se encontraba en su sala escuchando la televisión, el programa _"Good Morning Kalos"_ para ser más exactos.

 _\- "Muchas gracias Katy por ese reportaje-Dijo el conductor del programa"._

 _ **En el set de grabación…**_

-Nuestro invitado especial es conocido por sus increíbles movimientos aéreos dentro del cuadrilátero, es conocido como "The Phenomenal One"- _Dijo el conductor_ -él se encuentra en la ciudad preparándose para el evento de WWE mañana en la noche Smackdown Live- _Continuo el conductor_ -Mucha presión para el mañana en la noche, pero será mejor darle la bienvenida a esta superestrella de la lucha libre ¡AJ Styles! - _Presento el conductor_.

Se empieza a escuchar la canción del programa (inserte aquí) y entrando al set se encuentra un hombre de 27 años, el cual vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una playera gris, en las muñecas, una tenía una especie de pulsera y la otra un reloj inteligente, era de tez morena, ojos morrones, unas marcas con forma de "z", cabello negro con ciertos toques de castaño, el hombre saludo a la cámara y se sentó en un sofá alado del conductor.

-AJ es un placer ¡tenerte! En este programa- _Dando un apretón de manos, pero al momento de darlo AJ lo apretó con fuerza (no lo suficiente para romperle la mano, sino un apretón de machos: v) haciendo que el conductor levantara un poco la voz_.

-Gracias por tenerme aquí- _Dijo AJ_ (Por "extraña" razón esto hizo que la chica de cabello miel volteara a ver a la pantalla, ya que se le hacía conocida la voz de AJ Styles).

-Bienvenido, bienvenido a Good Morning Kalos- _Dijo el conductor_.

-Gracias- _Dijo AJ terminando el apretón de manos_.

-AJ, Ciudad Lumiose va a ver mucho de ti, mas tarde tienes que aparecer en una convención y después de eso tienes que aparecer mañana en la noche- _Dijo el presentador_.

-Smackdown Live- _Dijo AJ_.

\- ¡Si por supuesto! – _Exclamo el conductor_.

-La casa que A… J… Styles construyo- _Exclamo AJ_.

\- ¡Boom! – _Exclamo el conductor emocionado_.

-Yo voy por el título mundial- _Dijo AJ_.

-Exacto, el campeonato mundial pesado- _Dijo el conductor, siendo afirmado por AJ_ \- ¿Sientes mucha presión hombre? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Sí… bueno, sentir presión es bueno, la presión, bueno la presión hace diamantes ¿cierto? – _Dijo Ash haciendo que el presentador diera una afirmación_ -Ahí lo tienes, pienso tener muchos diamantes alrededor de mi cintura- _Exclamo AJ_ -Asi que sí, si me gusta- _Concluyo_.

-Tu carrera en WWE ha sido fenomenal, sin ofender- _Dijo el conductor_ \- has luchado en Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova y en muchos otros lugares ¿Cómo se siente trabajar en la WWE? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, tú no te das cuenta que tan grande es la WWE, hasta que llegas ahí- _Respondió AJ_ -es increíble, todo lo que se hace ahí es hecho de manera muy profesional, muy bien hechas- _Explico AJ_ -imagínate las pequeñas cosas que uno no llega a pensar o importar son muy grandes en la WWE, y lo hacen muy bien, es un placer estar ahí, por mucho el mejor roster en el que he formado parte- _Concluyo AJ_.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te metiste a la lucha libre (Wrestling) en primer lugar? – _Pregunto el conductor, provocando una pequeña risa en AJ_.

-Bueno, yo tenía un par de amigos, quienes eran grandes fanáticos, y yo les dije: _"Escuchen chicos, ustedes van a entrenar para ser luchadores, cuando lo hagan yo iré con ustedes"_ , pero lo había dicho en broma- _Respondió AJ._

\- ¿En broma? – _Comento el conductor_.

-Yo lo dije, porque nunca pensé que encontrarían un lugar, pero ellos encontraron un lugar 25 minutos de mi casa, asi que tuve que ir, y pues aquí estamos- _Concluyo AJ con su historia_.

-Si aquí estas, estas en la cima del mundo amigo- _Dijo el conductor_.

\- ¿Cómo es el interactuar con los fanáticos?, especialmente en las convenciones o incluso cuando te vemos caminar rumbo al ring, como se muestra en la televisión ahora mismo; sé que llegas a escuchar muchos aplausos y abucheos. ¿Cómo se siente en realidad esa interacción? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, hay una razón del porque he estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, los fanáticos son de lo que se trata todo esto- _Respondió AJ_ -ellos son los que han cuidado de mí, ellos son la razón del porque AJ Styles existe, es por los fanáticos, ellos son los que llegaron a hacer WWE a lo que es hoy, ellos son el WWE Universe- _Explico AJ_ -asi que sin ellos yo no sería nada, sin ellos no tendría las cosas que tengo hoy, asi que siempre trato de pasar un tiempo con ellos, saludarlos, tomar algunas fotos, ya sabes, pequeñas cosas como esas hacen una gran diferencia- _Concluyo AJ_.

-Debió de ser muy duro para ti AJ ser un chico que creció en ¿Pueblo Paleta? – _Dijo el conductor_.

-Sí, Pueblo Paleta (esto llamo la atención de la chica peli-miel)- _Respondió AJ_.

\- ¿Ahí fue donde naciste? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Sí, ahí nací, nací en el centro del pueblo, pero me mudé a una pequeña parte de Pueblo Paleta conocida como Georgia, en la posición conocida como Gainesville, cuando tenía alrededor de 1 año, asi que crecí ahí- _Respondió AJ llamando más la atención de la chica peli-miel_ -Vi como muchos de mis seres queridos no tenían muchas cosas que ahorra yo llego a tener, y eso me hace apreciar las cosas que tengo, ser capaz de luchar alrededor del mundo, hacer algo que amo hacer, quiero decir, muchas personas no pueden decir eso- _Explico AJ_.

\- ¿Qué tan desgastante es física y mentalmente es el luchar? Porque obviamente estas en una increíble condición física ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenas? O ¿Solo es el luchar simplemente? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, nosotros usualmente estamos viajando d días a la semana, y en ese tiempo es cuando entreno, y cuando no estoy luchando es cuando trato de pasar tiempo con mi familia- _Respondió AJ_ -asi que solo tienes que buscar tiempo para entrenar, y cuando estés descansando para pasar tiempo con la familia, que en mi caso es mi madre o mis sobrinos que son hijos de mis primos- _Explico AJ_.

-AJ, ¿Cómo siente tu familia al decir que su familiar es AJ Styles? O ¿Solo eres tío o hijo para ellos? Y ¿Cómo crees que lo ven sus amigos? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, puedo decirte esto, quitando que he luchado casi toda la vida de mis sobrinos, cuando ellos se enteraron que trabajaba para la WWE, ellos empezaron a preguntarme: _"Tío, ¿Cuándo vendrás a almorzar conmigo?_ – _Respondió Ash-_ y yo respondo: _"Ahora quieres que vaya almorzar con ustedes, ahora que soy una superestrella de WWE"._

-Pues eres como el tío cool de la familia- _Dijo El conductor_.

-Y ahora soy cool, exacto- _Exclamo AJ_ -Pero hablando enserio, yo creo que están orgullosos de mí.

-Asi que, mañana en la noche tú vas por el título mundial, ¿Te tienes que preparar para este combate de una manera diferente que a otros que hayas tenido? O ¿Es solo tiene que ser de manera psicológica? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, yo no subestimo a nadie, asi que mi siguiente combate es uno que estoy esperando, mi siguiente combate es contra Jinder Mahal, y Jinder Mahal es actualmente el campeón mundial de Smackdown, asi que estoy en una misión, yo ya he tenido la oportunidad de ostentar este título antes, asi como otros títulos de WWE, además que sido retador por este título 3 veces, y la última vez que fui retador gane el campeonato, asi que pienso quitarle el título a Jinder Mahal- _Respondió AJ_.

-Bueno, te deseamos mucha suerte y bienestar en el ring, con tus movidas aéreas y técnicas en el estadio de Ciudad Lumiose- _Dijo el conductor_ -AJ ha sido un placer tenerte, eres un gran sujeto.

-Muchas gracias- _Dijo AJ dando un apretón de manos_.

-Aquí tenemos un poco de información- _Dijo el conductor, apareciendo la información_ -Usted tiene la oportunidad de conocer a este sujeto, "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles hoy a partir de las 5 de la tarde, el estará haciendo una aparición en la convención central "Greater Richmond", y también lo pueden encontrar en acción mañana en contra de Jinder Mahal 7 de noviembre en WWE Smackdown Live en el estadio Lumiose, el ira por el título damas y caballeros, empieza a las 7:00 PM, los boletos siguen disponibles, todos los detalles se encuentran en nuestra página de internet- _Explico el conductor a los televidentes_.

 _ **Departamento de la chica peli-miel…**_

\- _"¿Pueblo Paleta?... Sera posible… ¿Sera posible que sea Ash?"_ – _Pensó la chica peli-miel, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular_ -Bueno, aquí Serena- _Dijo Serena_.

-Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto la otra voz, la cual era de una mujer_.

\- ¡Shauna! – _Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa_ -Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Muy bien Serena, oye ¿Vamos por un té? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

-Suena muy bien, ¿A qué hora? – _Pregunto Serena_.

\- ¿Te parece a las 5 PM? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

\- _"Mmmm… ¿De verdad tenía que ser a esa hora?_ " – _Pensó Serena_ \- ¿Y qué tal si a esa hora vamos a un lugar al que quiero ir? – _Pregunto Serena_.

-Está bien, y ¿A dónde quieres ir? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

-Escuché que habrá una convención en el "Greater Richmond", asi que pensé ir y echar un vistazo- _Respondió Serena_.

-Pensaba que no te interesaban las convenciones de comics, anime y esas cosas- _Dijo Shauna_.

-En parte, pero hay algo más grande de por medio- _Exclamo Serena_.

-Está bien, entonces ¿a las 5 en la convención? – _Pregunto Shauna_.

-Si Shauna- _Respondió Serena_.

-Entonces nos vemos luego Serena- _Se despidió Shauna_.

-Adiós- _Dijo Serena_ \- _"Bueno solo queda esperar… Todavía no puedo olvidar lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos, no puedo esperar volver a verte Ash"_ – _Pensó Serena con un ligero sonrojo_.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo ya será la reunión de Ash y Serena o quizá no, tengo 2 opciones: 1) Que se conozcan en la convención. O 2) Que se conozcan después de Smackdown Live.**

 **Por cierto, estén atentos porque se viene el especial de Navidad (de Año Nuevo no porque estaré en Monterrey para ese momento) en el cual será mi primer One-Shot, espero y les guste ese especial.**

 **Sin más que decir, solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Hola aquí de vuelta a la vida AJ Styles P1, con un nuevo capítulo de este Fan Fic. Pero antes quiero dejar unas aclaraciones:**

 **Decidí que el estadio cambiara de nombre, ya que no me gusta "Estadio Lumiose", será el "Richmond Coliseum"**

 **El reencuentro de Ash y Serena lo hare hasta el episodio en el que haga el Smackdown Live, ya que siento que estaría mejor hacerlo en ese momento.**

 **Ash y Serena no se enamorarán luego, luego, me quiero tomar mi tiempo además quiero hacer algunas cosas como, por ejemplo:** _ **"Crear el rumor de que Ash ya tiene una pareja"**_

 **Y por último todavía no sé si hacer este Fan Fic largo o solo con algunos capítulos.**

 **Al finalizar cada capítulo les daré una pequeña descripción de los personajes que aparezcan y no sean parte del mundo Pokemon, esto será de mucha ayuda en caso de que no conozcan a los luchadores de WWE.**

 **Pero bueno quitando eso de lado comencemos con esto.**

 _ **Unas horas antes…**_

 _ **Pov Ash.**_

La bella Región de Kalos, es la primera vez que piso estas tierras, y que mejor que hacerlo cuando estoy en una gran etapa de mi vida, tengo el trabajo que muchos desearían tener, y que muchos otros logran con dedicación y esfuerzo, y tengo familiares y amigos que me apoyan en esto incondicionalmente, pero aquí no vengo a vacacionar o algo por el estilo, vengo para trabajar y volver a estar en la cima de la montaña

" _Atención pasajeros del vuelo KF1 con destino a Ciudad Lumiose de la región a Kalos abrochen sus cinturones ya que estamos a punto de aterrizar"_

Abroche mi cinturón y espere que el avión aterrizara, para después levantarme y empezar a tomar mi mochila.

-Fue un largo viaje, no lo crees Ash- _Me dijo un hombre un poco más alto que yo, calvo, con una larga barba, vistiendo una playera gris y unos pantalones negros_.

-Ya ni me digas bro, fue un viaje de 7 horas Karl- _Le dije a mi amigo_.

-Bueno hay que apresurarnos. ¡Hey Gallows! Ya despierta y ya vámonos- _Dijo Karl a nuestro otro acompañante, un hombre más alto que nosotros, igual calvo y con larga barba, vistiendo una playera negra con la leyenda "Good Brothers Dojo" y un pans negro_.

-Ya voy, ya voy- _Dijo Gallows_.

Salimos del avión para recoger nuestras maletas y pedir un taxi que nos dejara en el hotel donde nos residiríamos por los próximos días, el viaje fue corto, ya que no había mucho tráfico. Al llegar bajamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos asignados, a Karl le toco el número 4, a Gallows le toco el númer mí el 5.

Dejé mi maleta a un costado de la habitación y mi mochila en la cama, mi habitación consistía en una cama King Size, un par de buros a los lados de la cama, una pantalla, un closet debajo de la pantalla, una pequeña sala, un baño, un pequeño refrigerador, y un microondas, empecé a acomodar mis cosas, tomé mi mochila para el gimnasio, para salir a comer con mis amigos.

Salí de mi habitación y vi que mis amigos ya me esperaban con sus mochilas para hacer ejercicio, bajamos a desayunar en el hotel, platicamos amenamente, hablamos de ciertas experiencias que tuvimos durante algunos viajes, después del desayuno salimos a caminar un rato, vimos algunas personas que nos reconocieron y nos tomamos unas fotos, pasamos al gimnasio, nos cambiamos e hicimos nuestras rutinas de ejercicios, Gallows hiso pesas, Karl y yo hicimos Croosfit, debo de admitir que Karl y yo somos nuevos en esto, así que por consecuente terminamos en el piso.

 _ **1 hora después…**_

\- ¿Qué tal les fue hermanos? – _Pregunto Gallows con una sonrisa_.

-He luchado 2 veces en una noche, pero ni eso se compara a lo que siento ahorita- _Digo mientras estoy tirado en el suelo_ \- ¿Y tú Karl? – _Le pregunto a mi amigo el cual estaba sentado._

-Es lo más pesado que he hecho en años, ahora entiendo lo que sufrió Rollins al principio- _Dijo Karl mientras se quitaba el sudor_.

-Sí, pero míralo ahora, él es conocido como el "Jesús" del CrossFit- _Dije mientras me levantaba_ -Buenos chicos, yo me voy a las duchas, tengo que ir a una entrevista y a una convención- _Les comente_.

-Está bien hermano, nosotros haremos unos últimos ejercicios- _Dijo Gallows._

Me dirigí a las duchas, para poder bañarme e irme a la entrevista, me puse la ropa que tenía, me despedí de mis amigos, y me fui a mi entrevista tomando un Taxi.

No tarde mucho en llegar a las instalaciones de KTV (Kalos Televisión), entre por la puerta principal y fui recibido por la recepcionista.

-Hola, buenos días ¿Tiene cita? – _Pregunto la recepcionista_.

-Buenos días, si vengo por una entrevista en el programa de Good Morning Kalos- _Respondí_.

-Permítame un momento señor- _Dijo la recepcionista checando su computadora_ \- ¿Me podría decir su nombre? – _Pregunto_.

-AJ Styles- _Respondí_.

-Permítame un momento- _Dijo la recepcionista_ -Si, AJ Styles, está programado para una entrevista en el programa, suba al piso 15 y cerca de donde está el elevador encontrará el cuarto verde, ahí puede esperar a que sea llamado, le diré a un empleado que pase por usted y lo dirigirá al foro- _Explico_.

-Muchas gracias, una última pregunta ¿Dónde se encuentra el elevador? – _Pregunte._

-Al fondo a la derecha- _Respondió_.

-Muchas gracias- _Dije dirigiéndome al elevador_.

Subí hasta el piso 15 y enfrente del elevador se encontraba el cuarto verde, así que entre y me senté en el sillón a esperar mi turno. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y un chico que vestía unos pantalones cafés, camisa blanca, un suéter café y zapatos del mismo color, teniendo una tabla con papeles en las manos abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Us-usted es AJ Styles? – _Pregunto algo nervioso, yo solo asentí_ -Ya es momento de que pasé al foro- _Dijo saliendo del cuarto seguido por mí_.

El chico se mostraba algo nervioso, supuse que era su primer día o algo, me llevo al foro, no le tomo mucho tiempo, me dijo que saldría en cualquier momento, así que solo tenía que esperar a mi llamado.

 _ **Pov Normal**_

-Nuestro invitado especial es conocido por sus increíbles movimientos aéreos dentro del cuadrilátero, es conocido como "The Phenomenal One"- _Dijo el conductor_ -él se encuentra en la ciudad preparándose para el evento de WWE mañana en la noche Smackdown Live- _Continuo el conductor_ -Mucha presión para el mañana en la noche, pero será mejor darle la bienvenida a esta superestrella de la lucha libre ¡AJ Styles! - _Presento el conductor_.

Se empieza a escuchar la canción del programa y entrando al set se encuentra un hombre de 27 años, el cual vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una playera gris, en las muñecas, una tenía una especie de pulsera y la otra un reloj inteligente, era de tez morena, ojos morrones, unas marcas con forma de "z", cabello negro con ciertos toques de castaño, el hombre saludo a la cámara y se sentó en un sofá alado del conductor.

-AJ es un placer ¡tenerte! En este programa- _Dando un apretón de manos, pero al momento de darlo AJ lo apretó con fuerza (no lo suficiente para romperle la mano, sino un apretón de machos: v) haciendo que el conductor levantara un poco la voz_.

-Gracias por tenerme aquí- _Dijo AJ_.

-Bienvenido, bienvenido a Good Morning Kalos- _Dijo el conductor_.

-Gracias- _Dijo AJ terminando el apretón de manos_.

-AJ, Ciudad Lumiose va a ver mucho de ti, más tarde tienes que aparecer en una convención y después de eso tienes que aparecer mañana en la noche- _Dijo el presentador_.

-Smackdown Live- _Dijo AJ_.

\- ¡Si por supuesto! – _Exclamo el conductor_.

-La casa que A… J… Styles construyo- _Exclamo AJ_.

\- ¡Boom! – _Exclamo el conductor emocionado_.

-Yo voy por el título mundial- _Dijo AJ_.

-Exacto, el campeonato mundial pesado- _Dijo el conductor, siendo afirmado por AJ_ \- ¿Sientes mucha presión hombre? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Sí… bueno, sentir presión es bueno, la presión, bueno la presión hace diamantes ¿cierto? – _Dijo Ash haciendo que el presentador diera una afirmación_ -Ahí lo tienes, pienso tener muchos diamantes alrededor de mi cintura- _Exclamo AJ_ -Asi que sí, si me gusta- _Concluyo_.

-Tu carrera en WWE ha sido fenomenal, sin ofender- _Dijo el conductor_ \- has luchado en Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova y en muchos otros lugares ¿Cómo se siente trabajar en la WWE? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, tú no te das cuenta que tan grande es la WWE, hasta que llegas ahí- _Respondió AJ_ -es increíble, todo lo que se hace ahí es hecho de manera muy profesional, muy bien hechas- _Explico AJ_ -imagínate las pequeñas cosas que uno no llega a pensar o importar son muy grandes en la WWE, y lo hacen muy bien, es un placer estar ahí, por mucho el mejor roster en el que he formado parte- _Concluyo AJ_.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te metiste a la lucha libre (Wrestling) en primer lugar? – _Pregunto el conductor, provocando una pequeña risa en AJ_.

-Bueno, yo tenía un par de amigos, quienes eran grandes fanáticos, y yo les dije: _"Escuchen chicos, ustedes van a entrenar para ser luchadores, cuando lo hagan yo iré con ustedes"_ , pero lo había dicho en broma- _Respondió AJ._

\- ¿En broma? – _Comento el conductor_.

-Yo lo dije, porque nunca pensé que encontrarían un lugar, pero ellos encontraron un lugar 25 minutos de mi casa, asi que tuve que ir, y pues aquí estamos- _Concluyo AJ con su historia_.

-Si aquí estas, estas en la cima del mundo amigo- _Dijo el conductor_.

\- ¿Cómo es el interactuar con los fanáticos?, especialmente en las convenciones o incluso cuando te vemos caminar rumbo al ring, como se muestra en la televisión ahora mismo; sé que llegas a escuchar muchos aplausos y abucheos. ¿Cómo se siente en realidad esa interacción? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, hay una razón del porque he estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, los fanáticos son de lo que se trata todo esto- _Respondió AJ_ -ellos son los que han cuidado de mí, ellos son la razón del porque AJ Styles existe, es por los fanáticos, ellos son los que llegaron a hacer WWE a lo que es hoy, ellos son el WWE Universe- _Explico AJ_ -asi que sin ellos yo no sería nada, sin ellos no tendría las cosas que tengo hoy, asi que siempre trato de pasar un tiempo con ellos, saludarlos, tomar algunas fotos, ya sabes, pequeñas cosas como esas hacen una gran diferencia- _Concluyo AJ_.

-Debió de ser muy duro para ti AJ ser un chico que creció en ¿Pueblo Paleta? – _Dijo el conductor_.

-Sí, Pueblo Paleta- _Respondió AJ_.

\- ¿Ahí fue donde naciste? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Sí, ahí nací, nací en el centro del pueblo, pero me mudé a una pequeña parte de Pueblo Paleta conocida como Georgia, en la posición conocida como Gainesville, cuando tenía alrededor de 1 año, asi que crecí ahí- _Respondió AJ_ -Vi como muchos de mis seres queridos no tenían muchas cosas que ahora yo llego a tener, y eso me hace apreciar las cosas que tengo, ser capaz de luchar alrededor del mundo, hacer algo que amo hacer, quiero decir, muchas personas no pueden decir eso- _Explico AJ_.

\- ¿Qué tan desgastante es física y mentalmente es el luchar? Porque obviamente estas en una increíble condición física ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenas? O ¿Solo es el luchar simplemente? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, nosotros usualmente estamos viajando d días a la semana, y en ese tiempo es cuando entreno, y cuando no estoy luchando es cuando trato de pasar tiempo con mi familia- _Respondió AJ_ -asi que solo tienes que buscar tiempo para entrenar, y cuando estés descansando para pasar tiempo con la familia, que en mi caso es mi madre o mis sobrinos que son hijos de mis primos- _Explico AJ_.

-AJ, ¿Cómo siente tu familia al decir que su familiar es AJ Styles? O ¿Solo eres tío o hijo para ellos? Y ¿Cómo crees que lo ven sus amigos? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, puedo decirte esto, quitando que he luchado casi toda la vida de mis sobrinos, cuando ellos se enteraron que trabajaba para la WWE, ellos empezaron a preguntarme: _"Tío, ¿Cuándo vendrás a almorzar conmigo?_ – _Respondió Ash-_ y yo respondo: _"Ahora quieres que vaya almorzar con ustedes, ahora que soy una superestrella de WWE"._

-Pues eres como el tío cool de la familia- _Dijo El conductor_.

-Y ahora soy cool, exacto- _Exclamo AJ_ -Pero hablando enserio, yo creo que están orgullosos de mí.

-Asi que, mañana en la noche tú vas por el título mundial, ¿Te tienes que preparar para este combate de una manera diferente que a otros que hayas tenido? O ¿Es solo tiene que ser de manera psicológica? – _Pregunto el conductor_.

-Bueno, yo no subestimo a nadie, asi que mi siguiente combate es uno que estoy esperando, mi siguiente combate es contra Jinder Mahal, y Jinder Mahal es actualmente el campeón mundial de Smackdown, asi que estoy en una misión, yo ya he tenido la oportunidad de ostentar este título antes, asi como otros títulos de WWE, además que sido retador por este título 3 veces, y la última vez que fui retador gane el campeonato, asi que pienso quitarle el título a Jinder Mahal- _Respondió AJ_.

-Bueno, te deseamos mucha suerte y bienestar en el ring, con tus movidas aéreas y técnicas en el "Richmond Coliseum" - _Dijo el conductor_ -AJ ha sido un placer tenerte, eres un gran sujeto.

-Muchas gracias- _Dijo AJ dando un apretón de manos_.

-Aquí tenemos un poco de información- _Dijo el conductor, apareciendo la información_ -Usted tiene la oportunidad de conocer a este sujeto, "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles hoy a partir de las 5 de la tarde, el estará haciendo una aparición en la convención central "Greater Richmond", y también lo pueden encontrar en acción mañana en contra de Jinder Mahal 7 de noviembre en WWE Smackdown Live en el estadio Lumiose, el ira por el título damas y caballeros, empieza a las 7:00 PM, los boletos siguen disponibles, todos los detalles se encuentran en nuestra página de internet en /WWE- _Explico el conductor a los televidentes_.

 _ **Pov Ash…**_

Después de que tuviera la entrevista, pasaron a cortes comerciales, lo cual les dio tiempo a los conductores de saludarme y pedirme fotos, hacer medios es una de las cosas más exhaustas de este trabajo, ya que solemos tener muchas, y en algunas tenemos que tener seguridad, para evitar un accidente o conflicto, pero aun asi no deja de ser placentero. Después de salir del foro escuche que mí teléfono empezó a sonar, mire para ver quién era y me sorprendí un poco al ver que era mi jefe, pensé por un momento que había hecho algo mal, aun asi conteste.

-Bueno- _Dije_.

\- _"Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás?_ – _Pregunto mi jefe_.

-Muy bien señor, gracias, ¿Y usted? ¿A qué debo su llamada? – _Pregunte_.

\- _"Bueno Ash, solo quería felicitarte, vi tu entrevista en la televisión y me llamaron para informarme que llenamos la capacidad del estadio en donde haremos la emisión de Smackdown Live, el video que mostraron sobre ti, durante los comerciales, hizo que nuestros boletos se agotaran, incluso se llenó el segundo piso, tuvimos que pedir a la arena que nos prestara más de su espacio, así que muchas felicidades"_ - _Explico mi jefe_.

-No sé qué decir jefe- _Exprese_ -Me siento halagado.

\- _"Solo sigue con el buen trabajo, por el momento me despido, tengo una junta muy importante a la cual asistir, te veré en la noche"_ – _Dijo mi jefe_.

-Muchas gracias señor, lo veré después- _Dije cortando la llamada_.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí al hotel, ya que todavía faltaba mucho para la convención, así que podía descansar un rato, sería un largo día y no sabía lo que podría pasar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero y les haya gustado, aceptos sus comentarios de cómo puedo mejorar o si tuve algún error, el siguiente capítulo será la convención, ya lo juro, se me ocurrió hacer este capítulo contando la llegada de Ash y lo que hizo antes de la convención, y me tarde en plasmarlo (un año :'v), pero con ciertos problemas que tuve durante este tiempo no podía hacer Fan fics, en fin ya volví (y no me iré… De nuevo).**

 **Descripción de Luchadores de WWE (solo en caso de que no lo conozcan y darles un poco de contexto)**

 **AJ Styles (Ash Ketchum en la historia): Él es protagonista de esta historia, durante los últimos 10 años ha estado en la búsqueda de ser el mejor luchador en el mundo, ha ganado varios campeonatos en diversas compañías, incluyendo en WWE siendo Ex campeón de WWE y 2 veces Campeón Regional (En la vida real Estados Unidos :v).**

 **Karl Anderson: Amigo y compañero de trabajo de Ash, se conocieron en Sinnoh (en vida real Japón) siendo parte del mismo grupo el Bullet Club, después de un tiempo se dirigió a WWE con Gallows y durante el tiempo que lleva en la compañía ha ganado los títulos en pareja de Raw junto con Gallows (La otra marca de WWE).**

 **Luke Gallows: Karl Anderson: Amigo y compañero de trabajo de Ash, se conocieron en Kanto (en vida real TNA), pero nunca trabajo con Ash hasta que este llegara a Sinnoh siendo parte del mismo grupo el Bullet Club, después de un tiempo se dirigió a WWE con Anderson y durante el tiempo que lleva en la compañía ha ganado los títulos en pareja de Raw junto a él.**

 **Sin más que decir, solo me queda despedirme, hasta la próxima.**

 **Good Bye… And Good Night.**


End file.
